


i heart you (a latte story)

by letshargroovetonight



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista!Steve, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letshargroovetonight/pseuds/letshargroovetonight
Summary: Steve makes the best lattes around. No one can convince Billy otherwise.





	i heart you (a latte story)

**Author's Note:**

> For [@harringroveweekoflove](https://harringroveweekoflove.tumblr.com/)'s Coffee Shop AU prompt!
> 
> Please forgive any coffee shop/coffee-making inaccuracies!

Billy has remained loyal to the coffee shop on 8th Avenue even though a new one cropped up right on his street recently. This new one doesn’t have Steve working there though. _Sooooo_. He makes the trip over a few blocks to The Jitterbug Coffee Shop at least a couple times a week so he can see Steve (and flirt with him). If some weeks, it’s almost every day, well, who’s counting?

The bell jingles as Billy enters the shop. The Jitterbug has an open space layout, its large windows making it seem even more so, especially on sunny days like today. Low-hanging lights shine over the repurposed wooden tables and their mismatched chairs. Couches you can sink into are pushed into corners. There’s potted plants placed on shelving along the walls.

Billy comes here to read during his free time on the weekends — it’s a Saturday morning and Billy’s got a book he’s just started tucked under his arm. Sometimes he leaves one with Steve to read when he’s done with it. Billy has sussed out over the past few weeks of flirting with Steve that the other boy also enjoys science fiction novels so he makes sure to bring those along.

Billy slides into line, waits his turn. He peeks his head around the person in front of him to see Steve in that burgundy apron all the baristas working here wear. When Billy steps up to the register, Steve smiles.

“Mornin', pretty boy,” Billy greets him with a wink. Steve’s cheeks pink up like they always do when Billy uses that nickname on him.

“What can I getcha?” Steve asks, bouncing up on his toes. Billy glances up at the handwritten chalkboard menu.

“I’ll take a medium latte with an extra shot of espresso,” Billy orders. Steve makes the best lattes. And no, it’s not like Billy’s _biased_ or anything.

“We’ll have that right up for you,” Steve says. Billy watches as Steve scribbles _Billy_ onto one of the shop’s branded burgundy cups with a golden sharpie.

Billy settles onto a couch, and instead of watching Steve as he deftly works the coffee machine, he reads a few more pages of his book before Steve calls out, “Latte for Billy.”

Billy heads back to the counter to get his drink. When he goes to grab the cup, he stops short. There’s a wobbly heart outlined in the foam.

Steve slides over to where Billy’s standing, gazing down at his latte. Billy looks up at him, sees the expectant look on his face.

“Giving these out to all the boys?” Billy teases. He can’t help himself.

“Nope, just you.” Steve admits in that forward way he sometimes has. “Been practicing on all the drinks I make for myself when I get to work in the morning.”

Billy’s heart flutters as he pictures Steve trying out his latte art right before his morning shifts start. He knows Steve’s look of concentration, how he sometimes sticks his tongue out between his teeth as he works away behind the counter. He knows that Steve likes him and well, maybe Billy likes him too. Maybe he likes Steve _alot_.

And they’ve been dancing around that fact for a while now.

“When’s your shift over?” Billy asks, deciding to take the plunge.

“I’m done at noon,” Steve responds without hesitation.

“Well, I would say let’s get coffee, but…,” Billy trails off. He gestures at their surroundings, his hands tilted up. Steve smirks.

“How about lunch instead?” Steve suggests. “There’s a ramen place nearby that I’ve been meaning to try and apparently they have some sweet lunch deals.”

“It’s date,” Billy declares and with that settled, he spins on his heel to go retrieve his book. Billy has to consciously restrain the skip in his step. He’s so _happy —_ he's finally gotten a date with Steve.

“Don’t forget your latte,” Steve calls after him, chuckling. Billy spins back around.

“Oh, right,” he says, flushing a bit with embarrassment. _Be cool_ Billy tells himself. But that all goes out the window when Billy takes the cup and sees the heart again.

“I almost don’t want to drink it ‘cause I don’t want to ruin the heart,” he blurts out.

“Well, I’m thinking it can be a new secret menu item,” Steve says tapping a finger against his chin. “So it might not be the last time you can get it.”

“Oh yeah? Well, what is it called so I know what to order next time?” Billy asks.

“Hmmm, maybe it could be the Billy Special or something,” Steve replies with a playful glint in his eyes. “Yeah, just say that next time and I’ll know exactly what you want.”

And _god_ , Billy could lean across the counter right now and kiss this boy silly. But maybe Billy should save for that another time.

Instead, he says, “I’ll be back at noon.” Steve beams at him, nods a yes.

Billy collects his book and gives Steve a small wave on his way out.

Billy sips on his latte as he walks the ten minutes back to his apartment. He knows he’ll only be ordering the _Billy Special_ at The Jitterbug from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> come follow me on tumblr [@letshargroovetonight](https://letshargroovetonight.tumblr.com/)


End file.
